civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsica-Florence
Basic Information Corsica-Florence was a monarchal union that consisted of the nations of Corsica and Florence. It was owned and ruled by the two Kings Draliri and Meloye. The capital and 'orange title' was supposed to switch between the two of them every month, meaning the capitals are Sforza and Vekta, but Meloye clung to the 'orange title.' Government of Corsica-Florence Throughout the history of Corsica-Florence, the Union went gone through various types of governmental structures, such as a federal republic, constitutional empire, absolute monarchy/anarchy and finally a constitutional monarchy. Executive Executive Authority is exercised through the Monarchs. Legislative The legislature of Corsica-Florence was the National Assembly, which had four representatives and a Prime Minister. This is according to the Union Constitution, which was passed on August 26th, 2017. Structure of Corsica-Florence Corsica-Florence is a federal state of two nations: * Corsica * Florence * Appareil (as a city-state) * Alvarna (as a city-state) Each 'nation' and city-state is able to declare their own flags, with the flags of Corsica and Florence acting as Union Flags alongside the flag of the House of Florence. Under the new constitution, all laws are made by the National Assembly and passed by the same. The cities of Corsica are: Sforza (Capital) '''Mayor: Draliri '''Joseon Mayor: TheDarkOne2013 Motivatedville '''Mayor: motivatedbricks '''Pendyn Mayor: Vashtear Halcyon '''Mayor: YamiEmiri '''Iwanai '''Mayor: Draliri '''Crete '''Mayor: XSphinxHDX '''Saint Seru '''Mayor Escilnavia '''Japan '''Mayor Lunarly '''Scottland '''Mayor: scotty001 The Cities of Florence are: '''Vekta (Capital) '''Mayor: Meloye '''Mavulane '''Mayor: Meloye '''Meridianis '''Mayor: Bleeep '''Melberry '''Mayor: xDruzy '''New Thorduar '''Mayor: mozilla567 August 2017 Census '''National Population Census '''278 (1st in population worldwide) '''Florentine Population Census '''161 (58%) 'Corsican Population Census '''41 (15%) '''Byzantine (Alvarna-Byzantium) Population Census '(City-State of Alvarna) 70 (25%) 'Elemental (Appareil City-State) Population Census '(City-State of Appareil) 6 (2%) Notable Cities '''Sforza, Corsica Sforza was the capital of the Corsican nation and is owned and ruled by Draliri, formerly the capital of the now-dissolved Republic of Ionia, it is known for its giant incomplete builds and expensive projects. It is undergoing a giant move to a new, undisclosed location where it will be filled with large and expensive homes for the wealthiest of Sforza's residents. 'Crete, Corsica' Crete is a town owned by XSphinxHDX. Its main metropolitan area is actually the homeland of Florence, which was sold to Crete. Crete is adjacent to Valence. 'Vekta, Florence' Vekta City is the capital city of Florence and home of the Florentine King Meloye. At 100 residents, Vekta was the largest city in Corsica-Florence and still is the largest in the world, as well as one of the oldest. The ancient city was founded in 2013 by BANANApeel65, although it was passed down by many mayors until Meloye inherited it from Galaxly in late 2015. Currently a messy city, Vekta is under heavy renovations due to many ugly buildings left behind by long gone residents. New neighborhoods are being built surrounding the Vektan Casino, the tallest building in Florence, which has yet to be completed. Mavulane, Florence Mavulane is the former capital city of Florence but the capital was moved to Vekta after Mavulane was deemed dated and small. However, a new location has been founded for Mavulane, and new high-rises and government buildings are being built by an ocean. Mavulane is in the Savalu Metro Area, which is shared with Appareil and the small town of Iwanai. 'Appareil (City State)' Appareil was a historic city state within Corsica-Florence. Formerly the capital of the nation of Elements, Appareil currently lacks a major city hub, except Appareil Colony (informally known as Valence), but is known for its vast resources and participation in many wars and diplomatic events. Alvarna (City State) Once the capital of the successful Byzantine nation, Alvarna is a large, colorful, bustling city with a population of 70 people. The vibrant collection of skyscrapers make Alvarna's skyline one of the most famous in the world. The city prides itself on its beacon in the town spawn and its numerous gardens. Alvarna briefly left the Union in July 2017, but returned in August. History of Corsica-Florence January, 2017 On the 15th of January, 2017, the neutral nations of the Republic of Corsica and Florence united to become a further benifit both nations and to strenghen their ties. Later that day rumours that Byzantium would unite with the current Union rose, due to both its bankruptsy and its strong relations with both nations. If the unification went into place, Corsica-Florence would become the largest nation on CivWars, due to the large size of Vekta City. February, 2017 The economy of Corsica-Florence begins to expand and new zones/towns are being formed throughout the nation, most notably Manuvane and Iwanai. March, 2017 The first Assembly of the Union was held in Crete, Corsica on the 18th. Notable acts were: a) The Independent City-State of Appareil being formally admitted into Corsica-Florence b) Establishing a duel presidency c) Formally accepting the Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence April, 2017 The Assembly of the Union begins to exhibit political polarization based on ideology. The presidential tie-breaker power is used, often to preserve presidential power. The Corsican delegation begins to break apart as President Draliri and Premier XSphinxHDX begin voting on different sides. Senator for Appareil, Juxtaposition attempts to pass through a new constitution due to finding countless problems with the current Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence, and fails due to constant disagreements with the Presidents of the Union. Relations between the Executive Council of Corsica and Florence (The Presidency) and the Assembly of the Union begin to break apart as the Presidents (Draliri and Melorann) begin voting together and against multiple bills proposed by Senator Juxtaposition and Premier XSphinxHDX. The Independent City-State of Pendyn was established much to the fury of the Presidency. Draliri and Melorann have arranged an executive meeting at an undisclosed date to discuss the growing instability within the Union. On the 3rd, the nation of Czechoslovakia joined the Union, making Corsica-Florence the largest neutral nation on the server, and only active one. 'Federalist Split' On the 3rd of April, 2017, President Draliri resigned from the United Party Coalition Faction and formed the Federalist Party after getting fed up with the way the Assembly of the Union, ruled mostly by the United Coalition, was working. Premier XSphinxHDX joined also after corruption allegations were made against him by President Melorann. Juxtaposition left to create the Democratic Party of Corsica-Florence, a one-member party with beliefs contrary to the United Coalition. Some assert this split engendered stability in the Union. The Election of April, 2017 As per the Constitution of the United Republics of Corsica and Florence, the first elections of the Union were to occur in April of 2017, on the 15th. Until this point, there had been only one candidate: Current Premier of the Union, XSphinxHDX, formally on the United Party, now on the Federalist Party. But after corruption allegations led by President Melorann, a new candidate, TurtleKit, of the United Party was put forward. The Assembly of the Union is split along political lines, preventing much from getting through. The growing instability and corruption within the Union is one of the main points of the election, mostly from Candidate TurtleKit, backed by President Melorann. XSphinxHDX is running on terms of protecting the liberty of the Union and protecting the fragile democracy, backed by President Draliri. The Federalist Premieral Campaign has been attacked for apparent 'corruption.' 'The Easter Crisis Act' On the 9th of April, 2017, the Executive Council (Draliri and Melofreak), passed the Easter Crisis Act placing the Union under martial law after the nation of Nexus declared war on Corsica-Florence. The Assembly of the Union was dissolved until after the election the next week, allowing the new Premier to completely take over the situation instead of changing office half-way through. Most members of the Assembly of the Union were not online at the time, and are currently unaware of the declaration of martial law within the Union. The Easter Scandal The Easter Scandal occurred on the 9th of April, 2017 after President for Florence, Melorann alerted the nation via the Skype group chat of former President for Corsica, Draliri's corruption and confirmed proof of bribery from the Executive Council meeting from the day prior (the 8th of April). The Representatives for the Union Assembly was outraged, and Draliri formally resigned from his post as President. You can read the full story here. The Easter Coup d'Etat On the 15th of April, 2017 President for Florence, Melorann and deposed President for Corsica, Draliri coup'd the Government of Corsica-Florence pushing through the Imperial Constitution of Corsica-Florence turning C-F into a constitutional monarchy under the House of Florence. After Czechoslovakia and the City of Crete of Corsica succeeded, the Empire dissolved its Parliament and rendered the new Imperial Constitution null and void. May, 2017 In the month of May, two new governments rose and fell as the nation fell further into anarchy and absolutism. June, 2017 As of the end of June, the nation is without a central government and relies on the absolute wisdom of the Kings Draliri and Melorann as many lower citizens wish for better representation within the state. Draliri initiates an official 'purge' of bad quality cities in hopes of making Corsica-Florence into a better, more beautiful, nation. July, 2017 Drastian forces violate the neutrality and sovereignty of Corsica-Florence as they massacre citizens of Alvarna for supporting The Roman Empire (TRE) and Montro Empire by selling arms to belligerent forces. This attack angers the Corso-Florentine leadership as Draliri claims: “As a neutral nation, we can choose to sell and/or not sell whatever the fuck we want to whoever the fuck we please, and our economic policy is different to our foreign policy, which has always been, to stay neutral with conflict.” Drastian leadership refused to answer any questions regarding the massacre, other than briefly claiming that the massacre went on for "30 minutes" instead of "hours." In mid-July, Alvarna left the Union to join the newly formed Templars, which caused the dissolution of the Byzantine nation within Corsica-Florence. Alvarna was flagged by Nexus to prevent them from becoming neutral again. Draliri, accidentally, soured relations with Nexus to the point of Moose threatening many cities and members of Corsica-Florence, though Melorann mostly evened out the relations before the attacks on Corsica-Florence could begin. On July 28th, gayindian of Japan, Aranosan of Covenant, and Moosebobby of Nexus bombed and invaded two Corso-Florentine towns under Moose's lead. Moosebobby went on a killing spree of the defenseless neutrals. Met with little retaliation (other than some strong words from C-F residents, which were simply dismissed by Moose), the slaughter continued. When Melorann came online, he inspected the damage to Scottland, C-F, only to be killed by Moose. None of the C-F citizens reported any valuables lost, and some describes Moose's appearance as simply an "annoyance." The mayor of Scottland reported that Moose wasted "40 TnT" while trying to shoot through his town walls, but was denied by a tree. After a while, Moosebobby grew bored and left, as the Corso-Florentines simply avoided the areas occupied by Moose's hostile "cult." August, 2017 Alvarna rejoined the Union after the dissolution of Templars, which angered many in the Elysium alliance. Followers of Moosebobby showed up in Alvarna to violently protest its reentry to the Union. However, Alvarna remained in the Union, although this time as a city-state. On August 11th, the monarchs finally gave in to rebels and protests across the nation, and met with rebel leaders in Sforza. The rebels pushed for a higher defense budget and for the monarchs to better listen to the populace. The monarchs agreed to establish a National Assembly, in which citizens could vote on issues to submit to the crown to review. On the 27th of August, the National Assembly passed the Constitution of Corsica-Florence formerlly establishing the legislature and limiting the Monarchs' absolute power prior to the Union Constitution. September, 2017 The nation starts to go inactive. October, 2017 The nation continues to go inactive. Sheepie, a town led by morganizach, leaves Corsica-Florence and joins Vanaheim. November, 2017 TheNewWorld leaves Corsica-Florence and joins Vanaheim. (dimshoe) December, 2017 Draliri and Meloye are both rarely seen on the server. January, 2018 The Union turns one year old on January 15th. February, 2018 Meloye returns. March, 2018 Meloye dissolves the Union, as Corsica went inactive. The nation and all its towns continue in Florence, but Corsica, Alvarna, and Appareil are still all autonomous. Category:Nations